


It's a Visceral Coming To

by inthxtbleakdec



Series: Vampbur AU [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dadza, Dream Smp, Feral TommyInnit (Video Blogging RFP), Gen, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Good dad Philza, Halfblood philza, Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Multi, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, angel sally, dream team are in this but later i swear, vampire wilbur soot, wilbur kinda goes through hell at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthxtbleakdec/pseuds/inthxtbleakdec
Summary: It was almost bitterly ironic that not taking the advice he gave had led Wilbur to thisVampbur AU! Wilbur as a vampire vampire hunter what sins will he commit?Hunter SBI are simply trying their best but unforeseen things come up, Wilbur becomes a pain in the neck, and Tommy is Tommy /lhThings start coming up and their world gets a lot bigger, and secrets get unveiled.
Series: Vampbur AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158560
Comments: 14
Kudos: 60





	1. I Think This Time I'm Dying

**Author's Note:**

> This fic would not exist if it were not for my friend @/birdiepfft on most social media please go check out his Twitter and his youtube you genuinely won't regret it. He let me write this and develop this and so yeah, go check his animatics out here: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCfuFlMz4hQxM4pXChqrI_VQ
> 
> updates for this fic might be slow but I'm hoping for at least weekly, but fr if you enjoy it also check out @catchmxifyoucan on here because both birdie and he have inspired me to get this fic out

"Be careful, Wilbur." He had heard that since he was little, it was something Philza was concerned over, especially for him. When he turned 14, these lectures had only grown in depth and concern until now. "Be safe, don't go alone, no matter how easy it seems. Weak vampires are the most dangerous, trust me, boys." Philza had patted Techno's shoulder and ruffled Wilbur's hair. He remembered Philza getting a bizarre look in his eyes. Ever since they'd decided to become hunters, he was a lot more protective, but that was understandable. He taught them what they needed to know, albeit reluctantly. Of course, he didn’t want these kids he’d taken in and raised going out risking their lives in such a way.

"Don't kill unless you have to. Vampires were once people too, and don't let them get you. Whatever you do." Wilbur could still remember learning that Philza was a “half-blood”, as the term was. He still wasn’t sure what that meant for Phil exactly, and truthfully, part of him didn’t want to look into it, but he knew it’d affected nothing. He was still their dad.

And then there were the lectures Wilbur had given Tommy, time and time again. "Keep your guard up, don't turn your back, take it  _ seriously, Tommy _ . You need to be paying attention." Tommy was a good kid, and he had the skill, he just never took it seriously, despite Wilbur knowing just how smart he was, and just how good a hunter he could be if he just  _ listened _ , leading to lectures again and again, because they cared. It was almost bitterly ironic that not taking the advice he gave had led Wilbur to this, this being laying in some damp, dark alleyway, blood flowing sluggishly from his neck, just because Wilbur got too confident, this one time.  _ What would Philza think? And what about Tommy?  _ At least he knew he'd managed to stick an arrow through the chest of the fucker who'd sprang at him.  _ He'd have to get that arrow back. Techno would be pissed if he had to give him some of his. None of this would have happened if it weren't for his phone.  _ That was the truth. Had his phone been on silent, or even off, this wouldn't have happened. Had he not been distracted by Tommy just messaging every few seconds, he would've seen the vampire. He would've been able to fight back better. Wilbur's phone screen wouldn't have been broken by a feral vampire. He'd just been trying to reply to a text from Niki, and swiping away the numerous notifications from Tommy, to tell her he was on his way. The message that sent made absolutely no sense, it was a garbled mess of letters and numbers and a weird symbol, but at least by the miracle of pressing buttons, panicked, he'd attached his location. 

The next thing he knew, there was hissing, a crunch, and his hand  _ hurt,  _ and his phone was gone, he didn’t see where it fell. His hand found its way to an arrow he kept close, and Wilbur wrapped his hand around it, ignoring the pain and just hoping he could fend them off. That was something Philza had drilled into him ever since he was thinking of becoming a hunter. Have backups. Always have another option. Techno had various knives, Wilbur had an arrow, or rather, several, that he kept tucked in sleeves or boots in case needed. Like right now, now that he couldn’t breathe from a sudden pressure on his neck. He automatically brought up his shoulders, to protect his neck. He could see the vivid, distinctively non-human red eyes, that made it clear this vampire was deeply in their bloodlust stage, and he was going to be their target. He knew exactly what he had to do. He put his shoulder towards the vampire, bracing himself and holding the arrow ready. His head collided with the wall as the vampire lunged at him. He automatically started to panic and fight, before stabbing the vampire with the arrow. The pressure at his neck was gone, he felt extremely lightheaded and tired, but he was safe.

He had to get up, Wilbur knew that. But his legs felt as though someone had injected concrete into his blood and his vision was blurry. As uncomfortable as the pavement was, the feeling of brick and stone scraping at his back was nothing compared to the torture that was his neck. He just wanted to sleep.

_ But he couldn't leave Fundy. Not like this. He’d been staying with Sam, he had to get home for him. _

He carefully leant his head against the brick wall, thinking about the number of times Philza would make him and Techno practice certain techniques which then reminded him of when he and his siblings used to playfight together while Philza would be “out”. Sam would look after them and they would stay at his, sometimes for a week. And then they’d grown up and found out that while he was out he was actually researching what he could about vampires, and giving speeches for coexistence. He was proud of Philza, he hoped Philza knew that.

And then he heard footsteps, pulling him out of his concussed thoughts.  _ How long had it been? _

"Wil?" He heard someone-  _ no, not someone, Niki  _ yell, and his head tilted a little as he tried to turn to face her. He could hear her yelling as she ran to where he was. And that was when he remembered.  _ Movie night. Fuck. _ She must've tracked his location when he’d sent it. Sometimes he was grateful for technology. And for her.

"I'm sorry." He muttered as his best friend shushed him, ripping her scarf off of her neck and using it as a makeshift bandage.

"You're going to be okay, Wil." She reassured him quietly, having somehow managed to lean him against herself. Wilbur was faintly aware she was on the phone, probably calling an ambulance. Something in the back of his mind was telling him that was a bad idea. But he couldn't remember why. He was aware of Niki comforting him, and she sounded scared, and then he could hear sirens. So he let himself start slipping into the void because Niki wouldn't have to deal with it now. Wilbur could vaguely tell she was saying something about getting there later. Hopefully, Niki would go back home, that was what he wanted. Puffy was there and could reassure her, because  _ that was what Puffy did for a living, right?  _ Besides, he was going to be okay. That was what everyone was saying. So it had to be true. He refused to die. That wasn't going to happen, he'd learnt from the best.  _ Technoblade never dies, neither will I.  _ That was the last conscious thought he had.

  
  


Niki had been setting up for the movie when she heard her phone buzz. She didn’t check it at first, figuring it was something that could wait, besides, she was setting up the snacks, and couldn’t quite get to her phone. All of their friends knew that movie night was a tradition that they’d had forever, once every few weeks they’d just hang out together and watch movies all night, talking about life. They were both always busy with work, and so they made sure that neither of them missed it, and they were rarely late unless it was a real emergency, like the one time she’d burnt her arm at the bakery and had to go get it checked out. So when the snacks were set up and Wilbur wasn’t there, at first she just figured Tommy had been a bit talkative and it’d taken longer for Wil to get out the door. And then something felt wrong, and she checked her phone. She hadn’t expected to get 20 messages from Tommy demanding to know why Wilbur wasn’t answering him. Then she saw 1 missed message from Wilbur, and the message itself was indecipherable, but he’d added his location, and that told her everything she needed to know, so she threw on a scarf, a jacket and shoes and just ran, following the small, blinking icon on her phone. 

She hadn’t expected it to lead her to a bleak alleyway, and she was genuinely starting to question if someone had stolen his phone, then she noticed a bloodied figure half leaning, half-fallen against a wall. 

“Wil?” She called, and her heart started pounding in her chest when she saw his head move like that. She crouched down next to him, horrified at the fact that his neck, or shoulder, she couldn’t tell, was bleeding so badly. She could also tell he’d hit his head, but there wasn’t much she could do about that. So Niki took her scarf off as quickly as she could without strangling herself in the process and held it firmly against his neck, it wasn’t the best thing to use but she knew anything would help. 

“I’m sorry…” He’d muttered and Niki shook her head. “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay, Wil.”

She wasn’t sure what’d happened, but she could tell it was bad, and her best guess was a mugging. She’d seen his phone laying there, screen cracked, and quickly slipped it into his pocket. He’d probably want that when he was better. While she was calling an ambulance, she tried to manoeuvre her giant friend so that he was resting against her because she could imagine just how awful that wall felt. She ran a hand through his hair, trying to stay calm. She tried to calm him down too, as the call handler told her that the ambulance was on the way. Somehow Wilbur didn’t pass out until the ambulance had pulled up and she was grateful that they’d got there because that meant he’d be okay. She’d go see him later because all she wanted to do was go home and call Puffy, and maybe change her clothes. After all that had happened, she couldn’t bear the thought of staying in her current ones.


	2. Serves Only To Mock Me With Flashing Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Dadza.  
> It's all starting now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again reminding you to check out birdiepfft and catchmxifyoucan on social media this Would Not Exist without them

His hand twitching was the first thing he was aware of, and then the fact what he was laying on was neither a rough wall in that alley or his bed. He wasn’t quite sure where he was until he became aware of the bandage of an arm and yes, that was an IV in his hand. When he opened his eyes, he had a split second of regret, as the sudden intake of light felt like it was going to burn his eyes out. It took a while to adjust to the fluorescent lights that made him feel like his skin was burning and an extra minute for him to process where he was. Too long. Wilbur hated hospitals, and truthfully he didn't know why. They just scared him. He was fully aware of his hands trembling. Wilbur had always hated feeling disoriented.  _ That used to be one of Philza's worries about him _ . Everything was loud, bright, and just awful, it felt like the room was spinning. At least his neck wasn't hurting. But  _ holy fuck it was hot. Shit. _ He had to get out as soon as he could. Wilbur was honestly surprised they hadn't tested him already, but he couldn't afford to linger on that. He checked his pockets. Thankfully they hadn't taken anything or at least anything that Wilbur couldn't replace. He had his phone and his wallet.  _ How? Hadn’t he dropped it? What had happened? _ Wilbur reached up to his neck.  _ Ah, bandages. Guess it didn't look like a bite. But they're bound to ask questions. He had to get out of there,  _ **_now_ ** . 

This was bound to get worse, and he couldn't afford to panic. He just had to get out of the hospital... in blood-covered clothes and a bandage on his throat. Maybe easier said than done, if Wilbur was honest. However, one thing he'd learnt was if you move with purpose, and quickly enough, most people won't even look twice. It wasn't a great plan, and honestly risky, but it beat getting poked and prodded and whatever else they would do with those tests. Besides, most of this was easily solved, because his jacket closed pretty high on his neck. So it was now just about not getting noticed, and pushing past the fear of getting caught because he did this for a living damn it. He could do that, as long as the coast was clear. He took a deep breath, counting mentally, clearing his head. And then it was go time. He moved quickly, pushing past the shaky unsteadiness of his legs. He just wanted to  _ get home, take some panadol and lay in bed _ . 

Luckily, it wasn't that hard to get out, his plan worked. He'd kinda had to hurry up near the exit because someone had nearly noticed. It was closer than he'd liked to admit. He'd just got past the testing bay when somebody saw him and realised that he probably wasn't even supposed to be on his feet. Wilbur felt an urge to laugh, it was some culmination of adrenaline and exhilaration. Wilbur opened his wallet, figuring he'd check his phone later, or tomorrow, he wasn't sure. Wait, his phone... He could feel it in his pocket, so he wasn't too concerned, having forgotten some of the events of the previous night. Wilbur had enough, it was probably cheap anyways. So he went to the nearest shop, paid for the painkillers and left, oblivious to all the horrified looks until he  _ somehow _ got home, and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He was white as a sheet, sweating-  _ wait, he was sweating _ \- and apparently, he'd reopened one of the gashes. It was no wonder everyone had just let him pass. But now he had to go find the first aid kit if he could stop shaking enough. At least he always kept it in the same spot. And so there he sat, not quite sure what time it was, patching himself up, just like various occasions in the past. The only difference was he was usually the one patching people up, and it had never been bites before. Some part of him just wanted to reach out to Philza and Techno, but he knew that was a bad call. He'd meant to check his phone, but fuck it. He just wanted to sleep. Tomorrow, that's when he'd do everything. He’d go see Philza, he’d talk to Niki, he’d deal with it all then. For now, he just felt like shit, so he didn't even bother to get changed or anything, just deciding to lay on the sofa and let sleep overcome him.

Wilbur had jarred awake, feeling dazed, confused, and slightly worse. His neck was already feeling a little better, and Wilbur figured he could probably make a quick trip out just to buy bottled water because Wilbur felt like he was coming down with something, and knew he'd just want to stay in bed. And then he could just try and get over whatever this was. It was just a cold, probably, because that alley had been gross. He wanted to think more about it, but there was a loud knock on the door. “Hey, Wilbur!” Tommy called, and he could hear the sound the locked door made when Tommy attempted to open it. “Hey, let me in!” He complained. 

Wilbur sighed heavily. “Tommy, not today. Why don’t you see if you can go take Techno’s dogs for a walk or something?”

He could hear Tommy, and it seemed louder than normal. That was probably a side effect from the other night. It didn’t do anything good for his headache. 

“Tommy, I’m not kidding. Today is not a good idea. We can do something next week or whatever, okay? You and Tubbo will be fine without my supervision.”

He could hear Tubbo saying something about Tommy “really shouldn’t have drank that energy drink this morning.” It was probably one of the ones Wilbur had left there but he didn’t even have the energy to care. Once Tommy and Tubbo were gone he decided to go to the kitchen because he knew he needed to at least get a glass of water and get some sort of food down. Even though it felt like that would make it worse, it would help, right?

It did not help. He’d ended up sitting at the kitchen table, half-asleep, until he’d heard a knock at the door.

“Tommy, please, not today.”

“It’s Phil, mate.” He heard the reply and knew no matter what, Philza would work out he wasn’t feeling great. So he decided to let him in, and try and act like he was okay.  “Mate, you haven’t answered your phone since before you left, and you actually sent Tommy away today,” Philza shook his head, speaking softly. “I wasn’t born yesterday. Besides, I saw Niki today, and she told me what happened. Go sleep it off, you’re struggling to stay awake. We’ll deal with this tomorrow.”


End file.
